Kirbopher
Entrance: Welcome to TOME Kirbopher appears via a white streak of light, as if he is "logging into the server". Playstyle Description Kirbopher is bold, brash, and quick to make decisions. In TOME, he had an all-out offensive combat strategy, always getting up-close to an opponent to deal as much damage as he can, with the occasional ranged projectile here and there. His playstyle in Lawl isn’t that different, though. He is a Pressurer, having exceptional close-ranged attacks from his sword, and can easily force an opponent to stay on the defensive role. However, Kirb doesn’t have the best ground speed, and his grab range isn’t that good either. This is why his base special moves are built for approach, whether it’s by luring an opponent to a Dust Tornado, or by using near-instant bursts of movement to get himself as close as possible. Kirbopher can also combine two different special attacks to access a wide variety of Combination Specials, inspired by TOME’s highly-advanced combat system. Special Moves Neutral B - Dust Tornado Kirbopher will send out a slow-moving tornado. If an opponent makes contact, they will be trapped in the tornado for a small duration, akin to the tornados of Hyrule Castle. The move's main purpose is to stop opponents in their tracks, allowing a safe approach for combos. There can only be one tornado present at a time. This move has 15 frames of start-up lag. Side B - Quick Flurry Kirbopher dashes forward, and will perform a flurry of sword strikes if an opponent is near. This attack has high knockback, and is suited to end combos. It is also a decent horizantal recovery when done in the air, but it also puts Kirb in special fall when finished. This move has 13 frames of start-up lag. Up B - Twister Spin Kirbopher spins up in the air, similar to Samus' Screw Attack. Along with being an obvious recovery, it is also a multi-hit attack with decent knockback. This move has 10 frames of start-up lag. Down B - Blade Slam Kirbopher will slam his blade down with great force. When grounded, the move deals major damage with the cost of significant endlag. In the air, Kirb plummets down while attacking, dealing a bit more damage and causing a meteor smash. This move has 20 frames of start-up lag. Combination Specials Up B + Down B - Spin Drop Instead of going up, Kirbopher travels in an arc, exchanging a bit of vertical recovery for more horizantal recovery. If an opponent makes contact at the end, they will be buried. Down B + Neutral B - Ice Knives Kirbopher sends out 3 short-range ice shards. Although it deals little damage, each shard has a 3% chance to freeze the opponent. However, if all 3 shards hit the opponents, it's a guaranteed freeze. Neutral B + Side B - Bluster Rush If a Dust Tornado is present, Kirbopher can use Side B towards it for a fast and somewhat graceful attack. Neutral B + Grounded Down B - Shockwave When near a Dust Tornado, down and B turns it into a shockwave that trips up opponents. Neutral B + Grounded Up B - Tornado Direct It moves your present Dust Tornado upwards to catch the opponent off-guard Down B + Side B - Counterblock A stance moves where Kirb blocks attacks in the front. Press A for a quick lunge that cancels this. Down B + Up B - Upper-cut Exactly what it says on the tin, pun and all. Makes for a great combo starter as after the initial attack, Kirb can cancel it into an aerial. Final Smash: Breaker Beam Z Kirbopher logs out, the logs back in as Zetto, who will fire a large beam across the stage. The beam deal ludicrous amount of knockback and damage. After doing this Zetto will leave, and Kirbopher will appear back on-stage. Final Smash (Old): Heroes of TOME Kirbopher sets up a battlegrid and jumps out of the way for a devastating team combo with his friends, involving Alpha, Flamegirl, Nylocke, and Gamecrazed. At the end, Kirb jumps up to deal the finishing blow. KO Sounds KO Sound 1: "Grk...!" KO Sound 2: "What?!" Star KO Sound: "It's pronounced Kirbopher, god dammit!" Taunts Side Taunt: Angrily yells, "Don't tell me how to play my game!" Up Taunt: Does a dance and says, "I'm so pro." Down Taunt: Briefly transforms into his old avatar, a grey Kirby. Victory Poses Option 1: Looks to the screen, quietly saying, "Turn back while you still can." Option 2: Stands upright with a furious expression, yelling, "I am the best player in this game!" Option 3: Says in a laid-back manner, "It's 11 p.m. and I am ooooo-kay with this!" Losing pose: Sits with an upset/annoyed expression. Standard Attacks *Neutral Jabs - A couple sword swings then a flurry of slashes. *Dash Attack - Swings his sword forward. Smash Attacks *Sd - Does a downward slash. *Up - Does an upward slash with his sword down. *Dn - Sweeps his sword both sides. Tilt Attacks *Sd - Swings his sword forward. *Up - Swings his sword upward. *Dn - Stabs his sword while crouching. Aerials *N-Air - Flips with his sword out. *F-Air - Swings his sword down. The hilt of the sword has a sweetspot that spikes. *B-Air - Somersaults with his sword behind him. *U-Air - Backflips, sword out. *D-Air - Does a downward stab. Throws *Grab - Grabs with one hand. *Pummel - Punches the opponent. *Forward - Stabs the opponent. *Back - Slides to the opponent's back and cuts them. *Up - Stabs upward. *Down - Jumps in the opponent three times as it shows how many points it earns him with each consecutive bounce. Category:Offensive Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:TOME Category:Lawl Encore Category:Human Category:Hero Category:10's Category:Cults Category:American Category:Pressure Category:Mix-Up